


call it what you want

by borisrings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hinata is going to brazil, kagehina goodbye, kags loves hinata a lot, taylor swift writing kagehina anthems, this is like... super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borisrings/pseuds/borisrings
Summary: hinata is leaving. kageyama is saying goodbye.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

> short thing that came up to my mind while listening to mrs swift's call it what you want. fluff, a bit sad. also, english isn't my native language, i apologize for the few mistakes. enjoy :)

Kageyama was overpowered by an overwhelming anxiety; a sort of tangle and jumble of thoughts that changed tone with every second. Question marks, heartbeats echoing in every part of his body, dry lips, august aroma, sweaty palms rubbing against the leather of the vehicle seat. It was far too stifled and taciturn for this situation. Everything was unusually quiet in the car; the hot summer wind sneaking through the half-opened windows, accompanying a deafening silence. Yamaguchi chained the gears with difficulty. Yachi twiddled her thumbs, embarrassed by the fiery tension in the air, as if every unwanted word or movement could catch fire. Tsukishima in the passenger seat seemed strangely preoccupied as he stared at the Tokyo landscape, the cherry blossoms slowly falling onto the pavement, or landing in the hair of a few cyclists.

And Hinata.

Hinata, clutching the strap of his bag, which was resting on his knees. Hinata, worryingly quiet and surprisingly breathtakingly still, contemplated the _nothing_ in front of him, trying to escape Kageyama's heavy gaze. Heavy, crushing, oppressive. He understood (he always did) its dangerous meaning: reproaches, brawl, hatred.

Kageyama Tobio never knew how to make friends and thought all his life that he didn't need them; an accessory of life, a privilege strangely widespread, but nevertheless inaccessible. To be on top, he didn't need to. It kept him from looking down to make sure everything was okay for someone else. Waste of time, overrated. 

Until someone from above looked down. To make sure everything was okay. _For him._

Strange. Unwelcomed, at first. One word: unforeseen. He would never have thought of it or even considered this option before it presented itself. A day becoming strangely brighter. Pleasant details hidden in everyday existence. He wanted to be better than him, stronger than him; yet everything was in harmony (hearts, movements, words, breaths) when they looked at each other, like a golden and invisible thread that tied them again and again, unchangeable, without ever getting tangled.

A second word, perhaps: evidence. 

Bloomed prophecy.

Calm still reigned as they walked through the automatic doors of the airport. Hinata had asked the third years of Karasuno to accompany him before boarding his flight to Brazil; his parents were working, his sister was in school. Impossible to get there alone. To wait patiently and nervously alone, to leave the team behind him alone. He hated being alone.

The monotonous voices from the speakers guided them towards a departure lounge, their heavy footsteps echoing on the smooth floor. Yachi had burst the abscess by making Hinata promise to send her pictures. ( _Everyday, Shouyou, everyday._ ) And then Yamaguchi insisted on helping him pick up his suitcase. Tsukishima made a remark about his height, insuring him that he could not pass the control gates. Kageyama was silent. An alarming worry, a frightening trance sewed up his mouth and clenched his fists. They sat in uncomfortable chairs, in front of a noticeboard, the others laughing about something nondescript. His heart was going to explode in his chest, he was sure of it; _calm down. Please calm down_ , he prayed to himself, losing complete control of his body. No match. No tournaments. No competition. Just Hinata. His heart was beating for Hinata. Hinata. Always Hinata.

“Hinata,” Kageyama whispered through his teeth. His throat ached.

_Silence._

“The king found back the use of his voice,” Tsukishima commented with a raised eyebrow.

“Hinata,” Kageyama repeated, perfectly distraught at his lack of control increasing by the second.

Hinata froze, before bursting into laughter. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“When am I not. Dumbass.”

“Mean,” he scoffed as he stood up, before walking over to a vending machine.

_He understood. Like always_. Kageyama got up to follow him, as the others resumed their conversation. The two moved away, a sort of awkward distance between them. He wanted to be cut off from the world with him for a while. One last time. One last toss. One last look. One last sense of belonging.

“Wanna tell me something? I'll be on board in five minutes.”

“I know.”

“So?”

“If you forget your footwork, I'll kick your ass.”

“ _As if_ I'm going to forget. I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass anyway, we both know that.”

“I doubt I will ever see that one day.”

“I’m gonna be better than you.”

“Impossible.”

“I will beat you.”

“No.”

Hinata looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Nostalgic. Lightly. “We should have done more tosses.”

“You weren't strong enough.”

“You were brainless.”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“I will face you. As I have told you before. Just wait for me a bit.”

Kageyama didn’t respond. But Hinata understood.

“Good,” he said.

A voice rose above them. _Boarding for Rio de Janeiro, please report to the hostesses on your right. We wish you an excellent trip. Boarding for Rio de Janeiro._

“Good,” Kageyama repeated.

Hinata went to say goodbye to Yachi, hugging her, before shaking Yamaguchi's hand to finally merge into an awkward embrace. Tsukishima asked him to grow a little taller. Hinata insulted him in return. Kageyama didn't move.

He grabbed his suitcase and bag, heading for the boarding gate.

“Shouyou!”

Hinata turned around suddenly at this unfamiliar call by this familiar voice, before finding Kageyama in front of him, breathless. His vision was blurry, his drunken thoughts making him stagger from side to side. He grabbed Hinata's sleeve, gasping for air. _Stop. Stop now.That's enough. Let him go_. His heart ached. As if something was being snatched from it. _Do not say anything._ Its half.

Kageyama stepped forward. “I will wait for you.”

“I know,” Hinata smiled, dazzling Kageyama’s eyes.

He waited a few seconds, to finally let go. Hinata laughed, before turning around, running down the hall. “Goodbye guys!”

When his figure disappeared at the corner, Kageyama felt himself relax. Outside, rain started pouring, creating a monotonous rhythm.

“Goodbye to the sun,” Yachi whispered, patting Kageyama on the back.

“Yeah.”

He asked the others to leave. He had to go practice. He had to be ready. _For him._


End file.
